injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Multiverse
The Legendary Multiverse is a mode of Injustice 2 introduced the 9th of September, 2017. The second wave was released the 26th of September, 2017. The third wave was released the 6th of November, 2017. The forth wave was released the 28th of November. The forth wave's continuation was released the 21st of December. The fighters of each event seems to be random (except in the third event), but the Assist seems to be fixed. Whereas, the fourth event, even if they all have the same description, in all of them it seems that you have to fight against yourself. Wave 1 Cheetah Earth: 6874 Description: Even though you have claimed prey across the Multiverse, you get no respect from the Amazons. Wonder Woman of Earth-6874 has come to capture you, to steal your power. Eat her. Legendary Gear: Relic Hunter's Sharpened Pike Tip (Cheetah Tail) * Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 * Augments: ** Blood Trail: Cheetah has a chance to make her opponent bleed from claw attacks. DOT ** Evasive Maneuver: 2.00% chance when being comboed to automatically escape. Events: * EASY PREY: Wonder Woman of Earth-6874 was trailed here by a gallery of Multiversal challengers. Prey on them. * BLOODLUST: Wonder Woman escaped you. These metahumas will feed your bloodlust and strengthen you. * DINNER IS SERVED: It's not everyday you get to dine on a demigod. Make yourself a fine meal of this Woman. * MASTER HUNTER: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wonder Woman Earth: 7141 Description: '''Your battles across the Multiverse rival the ancient myths of legend. But while many Earths consider you a warrior for peace. Starfire of Tamaran-7141 sees only a Goddess of War. '''Legendary Gear: Princess Diana's Gleaming Armaments (Wonder Woman Arsenal). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Blessing From The Gods: Wonder Woman's Character Power now activates 2 random buffs at the same time. ** Honed Edge: All Sword attacks inflict 10.00% more damage. Events: * ANOTHER VICTORY: You honor the Amazons with every victory. Today that honor will be challenged. Sharpen your blade. * STAND YOUR GROUND: The Gods fled when this world was besieged by the Multiverse. Not you. Diana of Themyscira stands her ground. * NOT TAKEN EASILY: Starfire of Tamaran-7141 invaded with you as her target. She calls you a warmonger, but your true strength is your compassion. * GOD’S LIGHT: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Bane Earth: 7852 Description: '''None dare dispute your supremacy across the Multiverse. None except Nightwing of Earth-7852. Demonstrate the folly of grappling with your greatness. '''Legendary Gear: Venom of the Cavidad Obscuro (Bane Venom Tanks). * Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 * Augments: ** Straight Damage: Bane no longer has negative debuff effects when venom wears off. ** Venom Rage: When reduced to 5.00% health or lower on the 2nd health bar, Bane gains 20.00% increased damage. Events: * PUMPED UP: Time for your daily workout. Dominate these challengers. * SAVAGE WAYS: Your pre-fight warm-up routine involvers savagely battering this procession of fools. * CLIPPING WINGS: Nightwing of Earth-7852 vows to bring you down or die trying. You choose the latter. ** Fighter: Robin (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Poison Ivy Sidekick & Diablo Assist * UNBREAKABLE: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Swamp Thing Earth: 8264 Description: '''The plants have ears and to them, there is no sound more painful across the Multiverse than the shrill cry of Black Canary of Earth-8264. Ask for silence. Enforce it if necessary. '''Legendary Gear: The Avatar's Season Ending Blade (Swamp Thing Club). * Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 * Augments: ** Flying Plants: Swamp Thing can dash while in the air. ** Chlorophyll: Swamp Thing gains 2.00% Health Regeneration when standing in Abigail's Garden. Events: * FOLLOWING THE PATH: The Green on Earth-8264 is strong, suggesting the presence of a powerful Guardian. Fight for investigate further. * SENSE THE POWER: A nexus of the Green's power is near, but these challengers from the Multiverse block your path to the Guardian. * BRANCHING OUT: The other Guardian says you're no man, merely a plant. Don't let her poison your roots. You know what you are. ** Fighter: Black Canary (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Poison Ivy Sidekick & Constantine Assist * IN THE MARSH: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Blue Beetle Earth: 8989 Description: '''You are getting the hang of this hero thing... Now, Darkseid of Apokolips-8989 has come to tear your head off. The whole Multiverse is counting on you to beat him. No pressure. '''Legendary Gear: The Reach's Finest Battle Scarab (Blue Beetle Scarab). * Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 * Augments: ** Leveling Up: Power Blades are active the entire match. Using Blue Beetle's Character Power will fire his Energy Cannon. ** Damage Shield: 10.00% chance to gain a Shield that reduces damage 50.00% when hit. Events: * GET A MOVE ON: Good morning! A whole worth of interdimensional foes are after you. No time for breakfast. * ANOTHER BAD DAY: More baddies arriving from the Multiverse. Only Scarab can see the brand on the foreheads. Omega! * SCARAB GUIDE ME: It's Darkseid. Don't freak out. He's a New God, but you have Scarab. Let's what i can do. ** Fighter: '''Darkseid (Temp Armor). ** '''Assist: Flash Sidekick,' '''Red Tornado Assist * GUIDED: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Batman '''Earth': 9542 Description: '''You locked up every crook across the Multiverse, then made a backup plan for your backup plan. But with all your paranoia, you never realized your worst enemy was yourself. '''Legendary Gear: Gotham's Most Wanted Utility Belt (Batman Utility Belt). * Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 * Augments: ** New Tech: Batman can triple jump forwards and away. ** Battle-Rangs: Increased Batarang Damage by 10.00% ** Mechanized Swarm: Increases Damage of Mechanized Bats by 50.00% Events: * TRUE TEST: Someone was in the Batcave. Their trail led here, into his trap. Someone is testing you. * ANOTHER CHALLENGE: More challengers to test you. But who is their master? Instincts say you're close to the truth. * BAT-TLE OF THE CENTURY: The enemy is another Batman from a "Dark" Multiverse. He seeks an element called Eight Metal. Send him home, then investigate. ** Fighter: '''Batman (Temp Armor). ** '''Assist: '''Robin Sidekick, Batgirl Assist. * FROM THE SHADOWS: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Atrocitus '''Earth: 9864 Description: '''With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a world so freshly dead, together with your hellish hate, burn the John Stewart of Earth-9865, that is your fate!! '''Legendary Gear: Rage of the Cat Lantern (Atrocitus Dex-Starr). * Stats: Strength: 100 Ability: 100 Defense: 100 Health: 50 * Augments: ** A Killer's Best Friend: Dex-Starr is out for the entire match. ** Feline Fury: Dex-Starr attacks inflict 100.00% additional Damage while under 10.00% Health. Events: * HUNTING JOHN: John Stewart is a cowards. He hides while these fools from the Multiverse fight his battles. * NEVER STOPS: It seems John Stewart has turned the entire Multiverse against you! * GREEN TO RED: Make this self-righteous Green Lantern suffer, then recruit him to the Red Lantern Corps. ** Fighter: '''John Stewart (Temp Armor) ** '''Assist: '''Green Lantern Sidekick, Sinestro Assist. * BLEEDING: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wave 2 Black Adam '''Earth: '''3695 '''Description: '''Your thunder rolls across the Multiverse, but Power Girl of Earth 3695 claims you overextend your authority. Punish the girl and if she does not submit, make an example of her. '''Legendary Gear: Blessed Magic of Kahndaq's Divine King (Black Adam Lightning Orbs). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Power of Seth: Orbs of Seth duration is increased by 5.00%. ** Syphoning Power: Lightning Storm and Meter Burn Lightning Storm drain Super Meter from the opponent. Events: * LONG JOURNEY: The metahumans and vigilantes of Earth 3695 are self-righteous to a fault. Here come some of them now. * CAN'T BE STOPPED: Power Girl of Earth 3695 sent these do-gooders to arrest you for crimes against humanity. Fools. * SACRIFICES WERE MADE: Crush this interdimensional insurgence by making an example out of Power Girl. * GOD'S STRENGTH: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Supergirl Earth: '''4128 '''Description: '''Across the Multiverse, you've met dozens of other Supergirls and Power Girls. There are a few bad apples in that bunch. Try Power Girl of Krypton 4128, who was raised by Darkseid. '''Legendary Gear: Emblem of the House of El's Champion (Supergirl Emblem). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Solar Charge: 15.00% damage increase while Suncharge is active. ** Laser Danger: Supergirl can now rapidly fire multiple Kryptonian Lasers. Events: * A NEW CHALLENGE: Boom Tubes are exploding all over the world, unleashing dangerous foes from the Multiverse. * RAISING HELL: Your super-smell is picking up fire and brimsone and... a Kryptonian. Has Darkseid corrupted Kal-El? * LOOKS FAMILIAR: Oh snap! Kara Zor-L of Krypton 4128 is leading Darkseid's Furies. You have to kick you own butt. ** Fighter: Power Girl (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Superman Sidekick & Hawkgirl Assist * FAITH IN HUMANITY: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Deadshot Earth: '''5329. '''Description: '''A lowly contract killer has no business targeting the most powerful metahumans across the Multiverse, but that hasn't stopped you. Your next big hit: Black Adam of Earth 5329. '''Legendary Gear: Designated Marksman Long-Rage Rifle (Deadshot Rifle). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** High Impact Rounds: All Rifle attacks inflict 5.00% more damage. ** Contract Accepted: When in an Online or Multiverse match, Deadshot will receive a contract to apprehend his opponent. Finishing the match with a gunshot will successfully complete the contract and Deadshot will receive a bonus reward. Kill" appears next to opponent's name by the health bar. Successful completion awards 50,000 bonus credits. Events: * OPEN FOR BUSINESS: Taking your assassination business into the Multiverse has drawn metahumas heat. Fight fire with bullets. * SKILL TEST: Now for some target practice before your big score on Earth 5329. * BLOOD MONEY: Jason Blood offered you a fortune for the body of Black Adam of Earth 5329. Time to hunt big game. ** Fighter: Black Adam (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Firestorm Sidekick & Captain Boomerang Assist * TARGET MARKED: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Catwoman Earth: '''6581. '''Description: '''Stealing form the Multiverse was bound to attract attention, and here it comes from Superman of Earth 6581. Take some SU93R and make a scratching post out of this Boy Scout. '''Legendary Gear: '''Kyle's Whip of Bad Pain (Catwoman Whip). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Stinging Whip: All Whip attacks inflict 10.00% increased damage. ** Get Scratched: Catwoman no longer gains random scratches. Catwoman gains Cat Scratches by parrying moves and connecting whip attacks. '''Events: * SUPER SUSPICIOUS: Bruce keeps an eye on you, but apparently so does Superman of Earth 6581. Here comes his League. * HIDDEN TREASURE: This must be about that diamond stash you stole from Earth 6581. Bruce doesn't need to know about that. * SCRATCHING POST: Pop that super pill, girlfriend! Then show Superman of Earth 6581 your claws. * JUST KITTEN: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Flash Earth: '''6614 '''Description: '''From the dawn of time to the ends of the Multiverse, you have outrun every foe, but some are more persistant than othes. For example, Gorilla Grodd of Earth 6614. Run him down. '''Legendary Gear: Gleaming Wings of Tanaka Rei (The Flash Wings) * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Quicker than the Eye: Special Moves have a 5.00% chance to Critical Hit for 20.00% additional damage. ** The Speed Zone: The Flash now has 3 versions of his Speed Zone Character Power. Regular, Extended Events: * UNDER CONTROL: Your brain works so quickly for Grodd of Earth 6614 to control, so he's controlling everyone around you. * NO MONKEY BUSINESS: Do not be fooled these challengers. Friend or foe, they are all being influenced by Grodd. * CAGE THE ANIMAL: Grodd can't control you and he can't outrun you. Put him in Iron Heights Penitentiary where he belongs * SPEED BURST: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Brainiac Earth: '''6745 '''Description: '''Your mastery of knowledge and skills related to martial combat has yielded many benefits, as well as an inconvenience: Grid of Earth 6745 is trying to hack your neural network. '''Legendary Gear: '''Doomsday War Tentacles (Brainiac Tendrils) * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Hive Mind: Brainiac's Beta Barrage drones inflict 2.00% additional damage. ** Tendril Mastery: Attacks utilizing Brainiac's Tendrils inflict 2.00% increased block damage. ** Beta Barrage: Brainiac can now Meter Burn Beta Strike and Beta Bomb. Meter Burning Beta attacks will summon an additional Beta attack. '''Events: * OFF THE GRID: The Grid tried to hack you with a signal relayed from this location. Track its origin. * FOR THE COLLECTION: Do not tolerate distractions. Collect these attackers lest they impede your pursuit of the Grid. * NOTHING BUT TRASH: Absorbing Grid into your network is an unnecessary risk. His knowledge cannot be used. Destroy it. * NEW ORDER: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Scarecrow Earth: '''7995. '''Description: '''The Multiverse is alive with the screams of your victims, the echoes of the ininite nightmares. But try as you might, you do not scare Bane of Earth 7995. Break his pine. '''Legendary Gear: '''Scythe of Absolute Terror (Scarecrow Reaping Hook). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Night Creatures: Souring Murder and Plague Special Moves inflict 10.00% more damage. ** Inner Fear: Traumatize can now be Meter Burned. Meter Burning Traumatize reverses Online opponent's controls. Meter Burning Traumatize in the Multiverse will prevent opponents from using Special Attacks for a short time. '''Events: * ANOTHER NIGHTMARE: The Multiverse is filled with limitless victims to frighten and terrorize. They practically come running to you. * MAKING MAYHEM: This has been an excellent day for research. Bet you can scare up some more mayhem before tackling today's science project. * A NEW FEAR: Bane shrugs off your Fear Toxin like it's air. Cracking the code of this Fear require manual effort. * FEAR INSIDE: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wave 3 Doctor Fate Earth: '''3994 '''Description: '''The Multiverse has been balanced by your hand time and again, yet new threats emerge by the day. The latest chaotic imbalance is caused by Atrocitus of Ryut 3994. Pacify his rage. '''Legendary Gear: '''Radiant Emblem of the Lords of Order (Doctor Fate Amulet). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Hieroglyphic Bond: Sharidum's Lock or Nabu's Lock duration is increased by 50.00%. ** Uncertain Fate: After successfully connecting Glyph of Osiris or Glyph of Anubis, there is a chance that Doctor Fate will receive one of three buffs: a damage buff, a damage reduction buff, or a free floating Ankh. '''Events: * BRINGING PEACE: Atrocitus of Ryut 3994 spread rage to metahumans across the Multiverse, wreacking havoc. Restore order. * RESTORING ORDER: With each victory, you restore balance and order to the Multiverse. The Lords of Order bid you to continue. * TRAGIC ENDING: Atrocitus of Ryut 3994 survived an unspeakeable tragedy, but that does not absolve his crimes. Pacify him. * Firestorm Earth: '''5753. '''Description: '''If scarecrow of Earth 5753 hits you with Fear Toxin, the Firestorm Matrix could go nuclear. Forget tomorrow. Prove you're a legend today. '''Legendary Gear: '''Pure State Density Matrix (Firestorm Matrix). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Damage Shield: 10.00% chance to gain a Shield that reduces damage by 50.00% when hit. ** Phasing Through: Firestorm has a chance to evaporate when being juggled. When Firestorm evaporates during a juggle, an Air Escape only costs one bar of Super Meter. '''Events: * PURE INSANITY: These metahumans have gone temporarily insane after being exposed to Fear Toxin. Handle with care. * SPREADING FEAR: How much of this Fear Toxic does Scarecrow have? Judging by the number of metahumans he's poisoned, too much. * CLEAN SWEEP: You transmuted Scarecrow's Fear Toxin into oxygen and saved Earth 5753. Now deal with Scarecrow. * BURNING UP: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Cyborg Earth: '''5810 '''Description: '''You boom tubed to the Source Wall and back, and the evil Starfire of Tamaran 5810 followed you home. She appears friendly but will kill you as readily as she'll shake your hand. '''Legendary Gear: '''Fire Pit Forged Apokoliptic Cannon. * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Heavy Throw: Increases Thrown Environmental Interaction damage by 20.00%. ** Dark Matter: Cyborg's Nova Blaster is fused with Dark Matter and has a chance to stun the opponent. '''Events: * NEW PLAYBOOK: Starfire of Tamaran 5810 has invaded with a brigade of Multiversal metas. Time for you to play defense. * KEEP GOING: This fight is still anybody's to win. You've handled the Multiverse before. Keep pounding. * NO FRIEND OF MINE: This isn't your friend Starfire, this is an interdimensional tyrant. Fight with your conscience clean. * Robin Earth: '''5917 '''Description: '''You commitment to lethal efficiency makes you a peerless fighter, but Batman of Earth 5917 questions your preparaedness. He doesn't know you have 99 footpoof plans to kill him. '''Legendary Gear: '''The Demon Child's Deadly Blade (Robin Katana) * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Vital Point: 2.00% chance for Sword attacks to Critical Hit for 5.00% increased damage. ** Legendary Supermove: Robin summons the Redbird Cycle to assist him during his Supermove. '''Events: * ANOTHER TEST: This is another one of your father's tests. He has really upped the stakes this time. * YOUR MOVE: Calling in these dupes from the Multiverse was a cowardly move. Your father should confront you himself. * THE DAY HAS COME: Your father finally appears. You're ready. Which of your 99 plans to destroy him will you use today? * FLYING HIGH: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Captain Cold Earth: '''5984. '''Description: '''Most people think a crook like you gets by on luck. Deadshot of Earth 5984 knows a skilled professional when he sees one. Now he aims to claim your Cold Gun. '''Legendary Gear: '''Len's Thermal Motion Negating Gun (Captain Cold Cold Gun). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Crystallization: Frozen opponents take Damage Over Time in addition to being stunned. ** Super Charge: Captain Cold's Tech Upgrade Character Power charges faster but the charge will deplete over time. '''Events: * BET IT ALL: Deadshot bet every jerk in the Multiverse they couldn't take you down before he did. Here they come. * MORE TO COME: Jeez, these freaks keep coming. No sweat. * TIME TO RETIRE: One pro to another. Deadshot of Earth 5984 had a good run. Now it's time he retires. Permanently. Poison Ivy Earth: '''8640 '''Description: '''The Green flourishes across the Multiverse, but you're distracted by unfinished business with your ex. Harley Quinn of Earth 8640. There's a thin line between love and lethal. '''Legendary Gear: '''Sweet Kiss of Poison Flowers (Poison Ivy Plants). * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Plant Protection: While her Plant Minion is active, Poison Ivy takes 10.00% reduced damage. ** My Pet: Deadly Night Shade is out for the entire fight and follows Ivy's every move. '''Events: * LOST LOVE: This is where you first felt for Harley Quinn of Earth 8640. These days if full of riff-raff. * NO MORE LIES: You and Harley Quinn of Earth 8640 came here together often. She told you she loved you. * SCORNED LOVER: Harley left you for Bianca Steeplechase, a.k.a. the Joker of Earth 8640. She can't break your heart and walk away. * GROWING PLACES: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Green Arrow Earth: '''9178 '''Description: '''Some Harleys are crazier than others, but Harley Quinn of Earth 9178 is the looniest of all. She hates that you helped reform your Earth's Harley. Knock some sense into her. '''Legendary Gear: '''Multiverse Protector's Hunting Bow (Green Arrow Bow) * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Interaction Boost: Increases Environmental Interaction damage by 20.00%. ** Upgraded Arsenal: Green Arrow receives 3 new arrow types for his Fully Loaded Character Power. *** Boom Stick: 3 Explosive Arrows *** Robin Hood: 2 Arrows that steal 1 Bar of Super Meter each. *** Nighty Night: 1 Sleeping Gas Arrow '''Events: * JUST ANOTHER DAY: Some days are easy. Some days are hard. Some days, the whole Multiverse is trying to kill you. * YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED: You get the feeling that this isn't just some random assemblage of Multiversal challengers. Someone's behnd it all... * NOT PLAYING AROUND: Putting all those fights together took a lot of work. Harley Quinn of Earth 9178 must REALLY hate you. * SHOT IN THE DARK: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wave 4.1 Superman Earth: '6975 '''Description: '"Faster than a speeding bullet". Across the Multiverse, one gunslinger or another tries to thest that claim. Deadshot of Earth 6975 is your latest challenger. Stop his bullets. '''Legendary Gear: '''Cress Insignia of Councilor Jor-El * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Damage Shield: 1.00% chance to gain a Shield that reduces damage by 50.00% when hit. ** No Weaknesses: Superman's Character Power no longer breaks armor but he is invulnerable to projectiles. ** Bullet Proof: Superman's Character Power no longer breaks armor but he is invulnerable to bullets. '''Events: * TARGETED: Someone forged an open challenge to the Multiverse in your name. Probably Mxyzptlk. Challengers are enroute. * BRING IT ON: You put out 17 fires, averted 19 car accidents and stopped an earthquake. This gang still wants to fight you?! * NO MERCY: X-ray vision shows Kryptonite ammo on Deadshot. Earth 1975 shows you no mercy. Show them you're better than that. * FREE FALLING: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Green Lantern Earth: '''7368 '''Description: '''Your light shines across the Multiverse, but not everyone sees briliance. Poison Ivy of Earth7368 thinks you pompous ego makes you weak. Resist her charms or lose your ring. '''Legendary Gear: * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Amplified Constructs: All Constructs inflict 10.00% increased damage. ** The Return of Hal: All of Green Lantern's Special Attacks are replaced with his Injustice Gods Among Us Special Attacks. Events: * NO MEANS NO: Poison Ivy swayed these metahumans to soften you up for her. Some people just don't take "no" for an answer. * GREEN MACHINE: Ivy wants to use your Power Ring to defend the Green. She suckered these goons to steal it for her. * FINDING WILLPOWER: Ivy is beautiful, but one kiss from her and if the poison doesn't kill you, Carol Ferris will. Wlpower, Hal. * STAND STRONG: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Joker Earth: '''8114 '''Description: '''You've slayed audiences across the Multiverse, but Jason Todd of Earth 8114 is not smiling. He's just sore over the time you beat him half to death with a crowbar. Finish the job. '''Legendary Gear: '''Killing Joker's Blade * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Caustic Fumes: Meter Burn Flying Gas, Rolling Gas, and Joker's Throw now inflict additional damage over time. ** Inside Joke: The Joker starts the match with 1 Ha! active. ** What Could it Be: The Joker throws random explosive items at his opponent. '''Events: * A PRINCE WHO KILLS: Have you tried telling them the one about the Clown Prince who killed the Multiverse? * ANOTHER JOKE: Knock-knock. Who's there? A pack of philistines who don't get your jokes. * REPEATING HISTORY: Well, well, well! Young Jason Todd of Earth 8114 is here so you can kill him again. Don't forget your crowbar. * JOKES ON YOU: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Gorilla Grodd Earth: '''8137 '''Description: '''Your telepathy stretches out across the Multiverse, enabling you to see through a billion eyes. That's how you know Barry Allen of Earth 8137 is running your way. Be Ready. '''Legendary Gear: * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Psychic Break: 2.00% chance when being comboed to emit a psychic blast that will knock the opponent back (Multiverse Only). ** Damage Shield: 5.00% chance to gain a Shield that reduces damage by 25.00% when hit. ** Mind Reader: Gorilla Grodd can see his opponent's inputs while his Character Power is active. Events: * GETTING UGLY: Barry Allen of Earth 8137 has rallied the Multiverse against your briliance. Grind them to dust. * FEASTING THE WEAK: The inferiority of these lowly being is fetid and insulting compared to your power and strength. Eat their livers. * GOOD TO BE KING: Here comes the Flash. Time for the Fastest Man Alive to be killed by the Greatest Ape of All Time. * INVASION: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wave 4.2 Harley Quinn E'arth: '''3997 '''Description: '''Batman gave you access to Brother Eye and you got carried away "collecting" gear across the Multiverse. Now, Catwoman of Earth 3997 wants to rob your stash. Collar this bad kitty. '''Legendary Gear: '''Bat-Tolerated Non-Lethal Silly Pistols * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Magnum HQ: Increases damage to all pistol shots by 5.00%. ** Master Baker: Harley's Cupcake Grenades inflict 10.00% more damage. ** Besties Burrow: Harley can now call upon Poison Ivy's plant Night Shade to assist her during the fight. '''Events:' * MAKING A NAME: Nobody expects Harley Quinn to be a legend, but girl. ARE YOU EVER! Mince these muttonheads. * HATERS GONNA HATE: More gear, more problems. Looting the universe sure draws a lot of haters. Pound these patsies. * BAD FRIEND: Is EVERYONE on Earth 3997 a jerk? Catwoman stole your stash. Now you get to play Repo Woman. * NO MORE JOKES: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Aquaman Earth: '''8474 '''Description: '''Your Trident has conquered foes across the Multiverse. Now, Black Manta of Earth 8474 comes to kill the King of Sea Kings. He's slain many like you. Make this predator your prey. '''Legendary Gear: '''Gleaming Tide of Battle Trident * Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 * Augments: ** Trident Mastery: Increases Trident damage by 25.00% when under 10.00% Health. ** Marine Communion: Attacks utilizing Aquaman's sea creatures inflict 15.00% increased damage. ** Salt Water of Life: When Salt Water of Life is active, Aquaman will deal damage to the opponent if they touch his salty skin with any type of attack. '''Events: * STANDING STRONG: Black Manta sends challengers from across the Multiverse to weaken you. Be strong. * NOTHING TO FEAR: Terrors from the deep? No. Terrors from the Multiverse. Arrest these friends of Black Manta. * OCEAN MASTER: Black Manter picked the wrong sea to fish in. Make him pay for the trouble he's caused. * FLOODED: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Black Canary Earth: '''8675 '''Description: '''Your supersonic vocals echo across the Multiverse, but not everyone is a fan. Cheetah of Earth 8675 has the most sensitive ears in the Multiverse. She's come to silence you. '''Legendary Gear: '''Dinah Drake's Golden Age Necklace * Stats: ** Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 ** Augments: *** Thanks for the Assist!: 5.00% chance when landing a 6 Hit or Greater combo that Green Arrow will assist Black Canary with one of his explosive arrows. *** Canary Shriek: Black Canary's Character Power is now a large vicinity blast the surrounds her. '''Events: * HUNTER DOWN: Cheetah of Earth 8675 is not alone. She built a pack of Multiversal powers to hunt you. * CRYING OUT LOUD: Sing your heart out, Canary. It's your best defense against the incoming wave of challengers. * SILENCE THE BEAST: Cheetah's prepared to kill you for a little silence. If she goes deaf after this fight, she'll have plenty of silence. * CRYING OUT: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Trivia * Batman's Event seems to be inspired in the 2017 Comic Arc "Dark Nights: Metal". Category:Injustice 2 Category:Gameplay